Looking Upon the Mystic Moon.
by Syn the Tormented
Summary: Evana is a dreamer who loves to think about the Mystic Moon. It's up to you to decide her fate.
1. The Adventure Begins

I wiped dust away from my Gymelef as I held a dragon heart in my right hand. I inserted it slowly and jumped down from its knee. The room was dark and desolate, but soon that would change. Bright light peered in as the door opened. "Evana," a voice said, "are you in there?"

"Yes, mother," I replied slowly. The door opened all the way, and mother walked in. My mother was said to be from the Mystic Moon, and she was a very beautiful woman. She had shoulder length brown hair with a few spots of grey, and her eyes were like the deep blue oceans of the Mystic Moon. 

She approached me and my Gymelef. I looked to her and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Your father used to control this," she whispered with a shakey voice. "Van was such a great fighter even without Escaflowne's help."

"I'll never be a great as he was..." I sighed. I never really knew my father. He died just a few days after my birth, but no one ever told me how it happened.

"You will be. You just need to have faith in yourslef." Mother was best know for her encouragement and accurate fortune telling. What I hadn't told her was that I did my own reading... It said I would fail my first fight.

Later that night, I stayed in Mother's room until she fell asleep. As I stood up, the door flew open. "Fernailia is under attack!" a man shouted. I looked panicked.

"By who!?" 

"I don't know! But there are three Gymelef's out there!"

"W-what's going on?" Mother asked as she began to wake up. 

"Hitome-" the soldier began. I looked to him sternly. 

I turned back to her and knelt down next to her bed. I put my hand over hers. "Mother, don't concern yourself with it. I will handle it."

"Evana, please be careful," she pleaded. Tears formed in her eyes. "Please, don't get hurt."

I kissed Mother's forehead gently before leaving. The soldier led me to the hangar and approached his Gymelef. I was about to climb into Escaflowne. "Wait!" he shouted. "Lady Evana, that thing is ancient and it could be dangerous. Wouldn't you rather take a newer armor?"

I looked to the extras and back to Escaflowne. I didn't know which one to take. Father never had troubles in Escaflowne, but I didn't know much about the enemy. It may have been wiser to take a standard Gymelef.

This is where you, the reader, comes in. Which Gymelef should Evan take: Escaflowne or a Standard? Send me your votes (syn_the_tormented@yahoo.ca) or put them in a review. I hope to hear from you soon.


	2. The First Battle

I sighed as my comrade jumped into a standard. I took another look at Escaflowne, and it didn't look so hard to control. I climbed in as I took father's sword off my belt. I placed it against the seat as another one of my comrades called, Lady Evana! We can't communicate with you in that ancient thing!  
You don't need to contact me on the field, I called back as I put my hands into the arm controls. Just cause diversion for me, and I'll join you shortly!  
...Yes ma' am... he sighed. I waited a few minutes before making my move. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
I won't fail, I told myself before moving out.  
  
The enemy Gymelefs reminded me of animals in a way. One was like a hovering catepillar; one was like a spider with only four legs; and the last one was.... well, it reminded me of a half - human chicken. I got behind the caterpillar and thrusted into it's torso. I swung left to right, and it fell apart. A second later it exploded. My friends took out the chicken, and I saw a lasar out of the corner of my eye. My allies' Gymelefs were destroyed...  
Suddenly I felt extreme pressure on my back, and Escaflowne fell down. I hit my head on a part of the Gymelef. Everything became blurry and I could not move my legs. I blacked out a moment later.  
  
I woke with a massive head ache in a strange place. I was on my knees and my hands were chained to the wall. I looked around the room, and it was dark. I heard a loud crash and a voice shout, I could make out the vague figure of a man holding Father's sword. I wanted to say something, but perhaps, it wouldn't be the wisest of ideas.  
  
The reader's choices are: 1) Try to get loose, 2) Speak to the stranger, 3) Stay silent until spoken to.  



	3. Trapped in Silence

I didn't say anything to the stranger as I looked to the long chains that tethered me to the wall. Perhaps, later I could use the length to my advantage, but I need to remain calm until I could get my thoughts organized. The stranger looked to me and then put father's sword down. He ran out of the room shouting, "Van ec yfyga! Van ec yfyga!"

A moment later a man entered. I didn't bother to look at him as he closed the door quietly. I felt him approach me and stop. "So, you're Van Frenalia? I would have expected better from you; especially with that hunk of junk you call a Gymelef."

I rose a brow at his statement. I couldn't believe he thought I was my father. I calmly said, "Sir, you are sadly mistaken about my identity. King Van Frenalia died fifteen years ago."

"If you're not Van, who are you? Why were you piloting that piece of crap?!"

"That 'piece of crap' is my Gymelef. I prefer that you don't mock my fa- lords wishes." I bit the inside of my lip nervously. I had almost revealed my identity to him. "Now, who are you?"

"Sac, I was piloting the four legged Gymelef." He walked a half circle around me. I saw him out of the corner of my eye. I was too nervous to face him. "Well, since you're here, woman, perhaps we can have some fun with you," he said as he pulled the red ribbon out of my long, blue hair. He ran his sharp thumbnail across my right cheek, leaving a small cut. I winced slightly as he wiped away the blood. "What do you think?"

I know this section is short, and I'm sorry. I'll just leave you with the choices: 1) Attack him, 2) Make and agreement with him, 3) Do nothing.


	4. Evana Vs. Sac

I felt my heart rate increase slightly, but I couldn't show Sac any weakness. I took my free arm and wrapped its chain around his neck. His breathing became more shallow a few minutes later. He managed to gasp, "Let go..." He kicked me hard, and I was slammed into a newly formed dent in the wall. The chain broke; fortunately, he didn't care at that point.

"Perhaps, I shouldn't under estimate you," I whispered as the pain began to set in. I pressed off the wall. "But I won't give up."

He backed up a step and brought up his fists. "Well, let's hope you're more of a challenge here. Ladies first." I swung my free hand at him, but he caught my fist. "Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that!" I kicked his knee, and he let go quickly. I took advantage of his action and wrapped the other chain around his neck. Hopefully, he'd fall for the same trick twice. "You have.... to do... better than... that... missy...." he gasped. He punched me in the stomach and kicked me. I flew into the wall as I did before. Sure enough he had fallen for it. 

"You fool!" I shouted as I jumped over his shoulders. I grabbed father's sword and didn't draw. "I knew you'd fall for it."

"Perhaps, you under estimate my intellegence. I want an honest battle." He put up his fist once again. "Fight me without the blade. Of course, I had different plans for you, but this will be just fine."

I understood what he meant by "different plans,' and that thought made my rage burn. I ran at him and jumped up. I kicked his jaw before I dropped back to the ground. His mouth was bleeding just slightly from the inside. I could tell, because his blood oozed out of the corner of his lips. He wiped it away as if it was nothing. He smiled a bit and said, "You'll have to do better than that." 

"As you wish!" I growled. I jumped up again and rose my sheathed blade. I slapped the side of his neck, and he stopped breathing for a moment. He dropped to the ground on top of me, and he was very heavy. I flipped him off and felt his pulse. "Be careful what you wish for. Next time we meet on the battle feild, I'll prove to you the power of Escaflowne."

I walked out side. I could go to the left or to the right. Voices seemed to grow closer from the left. I held the sword tight and weighed my options.

The choices are: 1) Go left 2) Use stealth 3) Go right stealthily 4) Screw Stealth!


End file.
